


You Had Me From The Start

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [48]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Barebacking, Kissing, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:45:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: Mickey is the son of a billionaire and Ian is his bodyguard</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Had Me From The Start

Why Mickey’s father had felt the need to hire him a bodyguard, Mickey would never know. But it wasn’t like he was complaining - well, not anymore anyway.

 

In the beginning he had felt that it was extremely unnecessary. It still was. But by now Mickey honestly wouldn’t go back.

 

Ian and Mickey entered the huge white mansion, rubbing the soles of their shoes on the carpet like the house keeper always told them to.

 

Sometimes even though Mickey was eighteen, he felt like he was still nine. Mostly because everyone were so used to telling him ’ _don’t do that_ ’ and ’ _don’t step there_ ’. So it just hadn’t gone away as he had gotten older.

 

His father was standing by the kitchen island talking to someone on the phone, but hung up right when they entered the kitchen.

 

”I have to go into town, I’ll have Bitterman drive me. Are you going to be okay? Nobody’s working in the house today” Mickey’s father said, and Mickey nodded.

 

”It’s fine”

 

”You’ll bring Ian if you go anywhere, right?” He gestured to the man behind Mickey.

 

”I will” Mickey confirmed, and then his father nodded, walking out of the house to find their chauffeur.

 

Mickey walked to the fridge to grab two beers, putting them onto the kitchen island before walking over to Ian who was grinning.

 

”We’re alone?” Ian asked when Mickey wrapped his arms around his middle, tugging them as close together as they could come.

 

”Mhm” Mickey nodded, sliding his hands down to cup Ian’s ass, dragging an appreciative groan out of the taller man.

 

Ian placed his hands against Mickey’s cheeks, cupping his face and pulling him up for a searing kiss.

 

Mickey eagerly responded, slipping his tongue into Ian’s mouth.

 

Ian nipped on Mickey’s bottom lip and pushed him back against the kitchen island to grind their crotches together slightly.

 

”Fuck me” Mickey breathed into his mouth before deepening the kiss. Ian grinned in response before answering.

 

”You want that?” Ian teased, and Mickey groaned as he slipped a hand in between them, cupping Mickey’s crotch.

 

Mickey wasn’t sure how much teasing he would be able to take today. They hadn’t had the opportunity to fuck in the past couple of days.

 

Sure, a couple of quick handjobs in the car, but that was nothing when all Mickey wanted was to be bent over and pounded into.

 

”You wanna go upstairs?” Ian asked, adding more pressure to Mickey’s clothed cock, making him bite down on Ian’s lip while shaking his head slightly.

 

”Right - fuck. Right here” ”Yeah?” Ian asked into Mickey’s mouth, sliding his zipper down.

 

”You want me to bed you over?” He moved his lips to Mickey’s neck, beginning to create a hickey. ”Slam into you? Make you scream?”

 

”Fuck yes” Mickey hiccuped when Ian slid a hand into his boxers, wrapping a strong hand around his growing erection. ”Want you so fucking bad”

 

Ian grinned against his collar bone and then lifted his head, peeling his shirt off.

 

Mickey followed his lead and then tugged him closer again, covering his lips with his own. Mickey let his hands wander down to Ian’s zipper as they explored each others mouths, pulling it down and tugging the jeans down along with his boxers.

 

Ian sighed into Mickey’s mouth as his throbbing erection sprung free, aching to fuck Mickey for the first time in days. He tugged Mickey’s jeans down as well, giving himself more access to jerk him off.

 

Mickey placed his hands back onto Ian’s ass, pressing them together to slide their cocks together. Ian pulled his hand off of Mickey and placed it against his cheek again, deepening the kiss at they kept grinding against each other.

 

”Fuck” Ian sighed into Mickey’s mouth. ”Turn around”

 

But he didn’t give him the chance to obey before he did it himself, pressing Mickey’s stomach against the counter and placing a messy kiss to his shoulder blade, dragging a low groan out of him.

 

”Fucking hurry up” Mickey managed to get out, needing Ian more than ever.

 

Ian hummed and then Mickey felt him place his hands on Mickey’s hips, sliding them down the sides of his body as he went down on his knees.

 

Mickey bit his bottom lip in anticipation. He knew exactly what Ian was thinking.

 

As soon as Ian placed his hands onto his ass, spreading his cheeks, Mickey’s mind went blank, unable to think about anything other than the immense pleasure coursing throughout his body as Ian licked a sure stripe across his puckered hole.

 

He did it a couple of more times before adding more pressure, sticking the tip of his tongue into Mickey.

 

”Ian” Mickey breathed, and it gave him some more confidence, because usually he was just Gallagher.

 

It felt to fucking good to have his first name fall off of his - well, they hadn’t actually established what the fuck they were, but he preferred the term boyfriend, even though he would be scared to say it out loud for Mickey to hear, it would probably freak him the fuck out - lips.

 

Ian circled Mickey’s rim for a little bit longer before he placed his lips against his hole and started sucking a little bit, dragging ragged moans out of Mickey.

 

Mickey clenched his eyes shut and reached a hand back, threading his fingers through the red hair, keeping Ian’s face buried in his ass.

 

”Fuck” He groaned, not sure how much of this he would be able to take. Ian hummed, sending the vibrations into Mickey’s skin and eaten out hole.

 

He lapped at it for another moment before reaching a hand up to take Mickey’s hand off of his head. Ian stood up and placed another kiss to Mickey’s back.

 

”You good?” ”Fuck yes” Mickey promised, desperate to get Ian’s cock into him.

 

Ian gathered some of his own precome and gave his cock a few strokes, sliding it down the shaft since the lube was up in Mickey’s room and neither of them could be bothered to go get it.

 

Mickey dug his teeth into his bottom lip right as Ian grabbed a hold of his hips and pushed in, slowly, as to make sure it hurt as little as possible.

 

Mickey clenched his eyes shut, drinking in the hot, throbbing, pleasurable pain that only Ian could give him.

 

Once Ian had bottomed out, he stilled, giving them both the time they needed to get used to the feeling of being connected like this.

 

Ian had to take a deep breath as to not blow right then and there as Mickey’s perfect ass clenched around his cock.

 

Then, without much warning, he pulled out and slammed back in again, throwing Mickey’s entire body back and forth.

 

”Fuck, Ian. Just like that” He managed to get out as Ian kept fucking into him.

 

Ian looked down, watching Mickey’s ass swallow his cock, but he had to look away pretty soon. It looked too fucking good.

 

”You’re so fucking perfect” Ian admitted out loud as he thrusted into Mickey, hearing a low groan when he managed to find his prostate.

 

Mickey moaned uncontrollably as they kept chasing down their orgasms, completely lost in each other for the moment being.

 

”So fucking close” Mickey sighed soon, and Ian felt himself growing closer and closer to the edge as well.

 

The last few thrusts, he summoned up all of his strength to slam into Mickey as hard as he possibly could. But then he stilled, staying completely buried inside of Mickey as they both tumbled over the edge at the same time.

 

Mickey came completely untouched, blowing his load onto the marble in front of him right as he felt Ian empty into him.

 

They stayed like that for a second, sweaty skin pressed tightly together as they caught their breaths.

 

Soon, Ian pulled out and Mickey winced at the empty feeling before turning around, slightly aware of the come dripping down his thighs.

 

Ian placed his hands onto his waist, leaning their foreheads together.

 

”I fucking love you”

 

They had never used that word before, or anything similar to it. But it only took hearing it for Mickey to know what he felt the exact same way.

 

He had for a long time.


End file.
